The World Of Now
by Limz45
Summary: Sawamura Eijun wakes up in a world that he doesn't know of. A world filled with people fighting each other, a world that has only men in it and the building are all falling apart. He encounter another boy who explains to him that he is here because he committed a crime but he doesn't remember what he did to get here. All he remembers is his name and the grade of his school and how
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The World Of Now**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 ** _Sawamura Eijun wakes up in a world that he doesn't know of. A world filled with people fighting each other, a world that has only men in it and the building are all falling apart. He encounter another boy who explains to him that he is here because he committed a crime but he doesn't remember what he did to get here. All he remembers is his name and the grade of his school and how old he is, how can he survive in this hell._**

* * *

Chapter 1 - This World

This was hell and the boy with messy brown hair and golden eyes wanted out. He didn't even remember how he got into this sort of place at all, he didn't remember anything that had happened to him, all he remembered was his name. The place he was in was horrible, it looked like a war had started, he saw a couple of people fighting in the streets, as he walked he realize that there were no women. There were only men.

"What is this place?" He mumbled as he walked along, trying not to get involved with anyone, since everybody looked dangerous and he was no good with people like them. He didn't want to get involve with anybody but he realizes he had to speak to somebody to know where exactly he was.

He didn't even know how long he had been walking since he woke up in an alleyway wearing what looked like his school uniform, then again he didn't even know what kind person he was before he forgot everything. He did know that he was in grade eleven and was seventeen years old and that was about all.

He didn't have much things with him beside a cell phone and pendent that was around his neck. He wonders how he got here and what he did to deserve to be in such a place. He wanted to go home but where was home anyway.

The boy saw something what looked like a helping centre, it looked like normal people like him was there as well, by normal the ones that didn't look so dangerous. He went inside the building hoping to get some answers but inside there wasn't any worker that would help him instead just people like him.

"I haven't seen you around before." A boy with pink-haired with his right eye covered by his bangs approached the golden-eye boy. The other boy looked at Sawamura with a curious look in his eyes. The boy was looking up and down at him like he was a statue of liberty or something. "Did you just arrived?"

"Arrive?" Sawamura didn't know how to answer the boy, arrive, he didn't even know how he got here in the first place, he would like to get some answers. "You don't have a clue what I'm talking about. Do you?" Sawamura nodded his head to the boy. "Let me explain this world to you."

"World?"

"I say world because it's not the same as where we came from. The police sent us here since we all committed a crime and so we are all criminals."

"A crime."

"That's what I said." Sawamura wasn't liking where this was going, did he do something to make him be in such a place, if he did why didn't he remembers it.

"What kind of crime do you mean?" Sawamura asked.

"Like how I killed my own mother with these hands and licked the blood from my hands." The boy gestured with his hands as he spoke, the way he spoke gave the brunet chills, how could he speak about something horrible with a smile on his face. "Are you afraid?" He turned to look at Sawamura but Sawamura didn't know what to say.

"I have to go look for my older brother now. I will advise you not to go to the mansion up the hill." The boy pointed at the mansion across from where they were up the hill.

Sawamura looked at where pink-haired boy pointed at and saw a huge mansion. It looked different from all the other building around the area, it looked nicer and steady while the other places were almost falling apart.

When Sawamura turned around the boy with pink hair was nowhere to be seen and he was left alone once again. It was getting late, he had to find a place to stay for the night, he didn't care where but somewhere safe.

* * *

He manage to find a place. He slept on the couch that was coming apart but anything was better then nothing. Sawamura took his dark blue blazer off and used it as a blanket, he closed his eyes and went into a deep slumber.

Some people would probably would have a hard time sleeping in such noises but Sawamura was a deep sleeper so noises or anything else would never wake him up.

Sawamura wished this was all a dream and that he would go back to wherever he came from. He still had that image of the boy with pink-hair, how happy he looked as he talked about the killing his mother, it just made the brunet sick to the stomach.

Why would somebody kill their own mother? Not to mention the person who brought them into this life in the first place. Thinking about all this it made Sawamura think how his parents were like, were they, kind, strict, even if he wanted to know he didn't have a clue since he couldn't remember it.

* * *

"Who's this?" A person had entered the building that Sawamura had slept for the night and he was still sleeping.

"Mukai-kun, what's the matter?" Another person who had come with Mukai went to where Mukai was and stared at the sleeping figure on the couch. "Who's he?"

"I would also like to know that." Mukai said. "Maybe we should wake him up."

"Let's not and let him sleep and talk to him when he wakes up."

"Nagao-san, you really just like seeing cute boys sleeping."

"What can I say?" Nagao just laughed it off.

So the two men left the building. It was ten in the morning and they usual had gone to do some job the other day and that would be the reason they didn't go back to the building they were staying the one that Sawamura was sleeping in. They went to a shop they usual went to buy some food, without food they wouldn't last in such a world.

"What do you think the brat would like?" Nagao scanned through all the item of food in the area. This world was different from where they all came from. The food and anything in this world was free so they didn't have to worry about having no money, guess it was due to having such run-down building to live in for them.

"You're asking me that. He is like any boys so he would eat anything."

When they went back to the building they saw that the brat had just woken up and Nagao was happy to see such a sight, it was cute.

"Who are you?" Sawamura asked as he stared at the two men before him.

"We should be asking you that," Mukai said. "You're in our home."

"Sorry but I didn't know where to stay the night and I just found this place."

"It's not a problem." Nagao said. "Anyway what is your name?"

"Sawamura Eijun." Sawamura said. "Do you know what kind of place this is because I don't remember how I got here?"

"You don't remember how you arrived here."

"This place is for guys like us who have committed a crime." Mukai said. Suddenly Sawamura remembered the words that the boy with pink-haired boy said.

"Crime?"

"Are you to say you don't even remember what you did?" Sawamura nodded his head. Mukai had never met somebody that had no memories of how he got here and not to not knowing what he did to get in such a world like this.

"Are you hungry?" Nagao took out a bread out to the boy. It was a bread filled with pork. "You must be hungry since you just arrived."

"Thank you." Sawamura said as he took the bread from the man. Sawamura didn't want to get involved with more people but he didn't really have that much of a choice, he had to communicate with these kind of people to get by but he was scared all of these men here have done something like killing somebody.

"I'm Nagao Akira by the way and this guy here is Mukai Taiyou." Nagao gestured to himself and to Mukai. The brunet just nodded his head as he was still eating the bread.

"It's strange for a boy like you to be here. From the way you look it doesn't look like you have done anything like killing somebody."

"True that. Nagao said. "But we thought Haruichi was like that too but we were wrong about him."

"Haruichi?"

"He's a boy a bit shorter then you. He's pretty cute but he's dangerous and he has pink-hair and dark pink eyes. Those eyes always give me the creeps."

 **He sounds like the guy that I met earlier. The first person that I encounter since arriving here.**

"If you meet him you should stay away from him."

"I think it's a bit too late for that."

"You already met the guy." Mukai was surprised since Haruichi only appears when he likes to have fun, looks like he found an interest in Sawamura which was not a good thing, then again it could get a bit interesting.

"Seem it will be a bit interest around here." Nagao smirked. It looked at his best friend was thinking about the same thing as Mukai was.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Sawamura asked.

"No reason." Both said in union. Sawamura had a really bad feeling about this and his intuition was always right about these things.

Since meeting the two men he had been learning about this world and how he should be living. He has been living with them since he didn't have anywhere else to go and Nagao thought it would be dangerous for the boy to be alone.

"You're a high school student. Aren't you?" Nagao asked.

"Yea. It must be true since I'm wearing a high school uniform." Sawamura did remember that but he didn't know what his high school life was or the school he attended.

"Then you must be the same age as Haruichi." Mukai let out a sigh.

"You're thinking how can they be the same age." Nagao said. "Remember the time- "

"I'll recommend you not to finish that sentence." Mukai glared at his best friend.

* * *

Sometimes the two had to leave Sawamura, said they had an important job they had to do but they never really said what the job, only that it was very important in this world for them to live right.

Sawamura was told to not wonder too much outside. The brunet like being inside even in this world. He liked going out with friends rather being stuck at home. Sawamura always being the curious guy he was he wonder around the streets. He made sure not to go anywhere that looked dangerous.

As he walked along the street he heard something that sounded like fighting. Sawamura wanted to ignore since his intuition was telling him it was dangerous and he shouldn't get involved but his legs moved and before he knew it he was heading toward the direction of the sounds.

As he stepped to the street of the noises he was shocked to see a lot of men in the ground that were bleeding, they were not dead but was hurt badly. The boy's golden orb went to the man standing in the middle. He must have heard Sawamura's footsteps since he turned to look at him.

The man had dark brown hair with a gas mask over his mouth and left eye but could see it glowing red and he could see his right eye which was red staring right at the boy. The man had a red hoodie and his nails were black with gloves that had a red x mark on them. Sawamura couldn't move, maybe he was afraid of the man.

"What's this?" The man spoke. "Somebody that I don't recognize." The man started walking to Sawamura, the boy should run but his legs wouldn't move, his eyes were still stuck on the men in red.

The man was now before Sawamura, there was a smile on the man's face but Sawamura couldn't see it with the gas mask over his mouth. Sawamura noticed bandage wrapped around the man's neck.

"Shounen, what is your name?" He asked.

"S-Sawamura E-Eijun." The boy stuttered since he was afraid, he was no fighter and if this guy attacked him he would be out in a second.

The man took his left hand and reach out to touch the boy's face. The man's red eyes gleamed with delight like he found something interesting.

"I'll see you around." He said as he let go of Sawamura and left. The boy fell down on his kneels. He was afraid but why didn't the man hurt him like he did to those many on the ground, he didn't know.

* * *

The man in red returned to the mansion over the hill. He had returned from doing his job that was punishing people and he loved to punish them till they bled but today was different. He didn't kill them maybe because today he didn't have the heart to kill them since it was always the same, they are too afraid of him.

"Miyuki. You're back." When Miyuki entered the building his friend, I guess you can call it that since they are working together and he has known Miyuki for sometime now.

"Kuramochi, I thought you had also gone out."

"I did but I finished earlier then expected." Kuramochi had a long sword in his hand and he was wiping out some blood, looked like he had killed some people today once again. "You shouldn't have gone out, boss since I could have taken care of it."

"It's alright since I think I found something interesting." Kuramochi just gave Miyuki a questionable look since he was confused by what the man in red said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The World Of Now**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **There a part I based this chapter from a manga.**

 **I would like some reviews on how my story is.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 ** _Sawamura Eijun wakes up in a world that he doesn't know of. A world filled with people fighting each other, a world that has only men in it and the building are all falling apart. He encounter another boy who explains to him that he is here because he committed a crime but he doesn't remember what he did to get here. All he remembers is his name and the grade of his school and how old he is, how can he survive in this hell._**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Demon

* * *

Sawamura learned a lot of this new world that he was in. People die daily because of fights or from people that he never met again. He heard talks about the guy in red that he wasn't somebody that he should ever cross but that was a bit too late, he even had close contact with the guy, but what he didn't understand was what was it with the gas mask that he was wearing.

The boy was alone in the building he was staying with Nagao and Mukai. They aren't usually around so the brunet is always alone, he got used to it so it didn't bother him so much. The boy would often go out in the street. He manages to talk to some normal people that didn't fight or get involve in war in this place.

He entered a bar that he would often go to when the two went on to do their job. The bar was always had people in, older looking then Mukai and Nagao.

As he entered it was the same as any other day. The bell rang when he entered the bar, the bar was a small people but it was lively with people much senior since they didn't like fighting and war and didn't want to live life like that until they died.

"Sawamura, you came to get a drink." Tetsu was the owner was the bar, he runs it because he has nothing better to do with his life now that he's in such a world.

"Tetsu-san, I told you before I'm under-age."

"That's true but that doesn't matter down here." Another man appeared from behind the bar, he was a bit more mature then most of the guys and was really reliable.

"Chris-san is here too."

"Well there is nothing else to do."

Tetsu turned his glaze to another man that was part of the group. He was drinking away with some of the old guys, at first Sawamura thought the guy was older the Tetsu and Chris but he was the same age, must be the beard that he has.

"Looks like beard-san is at it again."

"That Isashiki." Tetsu sighed.

The place was really peaceful and the only place that had no trouble, like murder, people killing each other to the death. Sawamura liked it here, he wished that every place was like that.

"Sawamura, can please hand this to Isashiki." Tetsu handed the glass to Sawamura and which the boy took it and carefully headed toward Isashiki's table.

"Here." Sawamura said.

"Is this a joke?" Isashiki didn't like what he had received from the boy.

"Don't look at me like that. It was Tetsu-san who told me to give it to you." In the glass was some cold water, it looked like Tetsu wanted Isashiki to drink some water since he had drank too much beer already. Tetsu really did care from Isashiki. Sawamura heard they knew each other since middle school.

"Fine!" Isashiki looked angry but he drank it anyway, of course he couldn't refuse anything from Tetsu.

"Beard-san, you complain a lot yet you still do it."

"Who are you calling Beard-san?!"

Sawamura headed out since he had spent too much time in the bar. Just as he got out he heard some snoring and he could already figure who it would be. There on the ground was a sleeping figure drooling away, looked like the man was having a pretty good dream. Sawamura then looked and saw some containers of empty puddings on the floor.

"Masuko-san, you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor like this. You could catch a cold." The man wasn't going to wake up so Sawamura tapped his shoulder and which the older man eyes opened. He stared at Sawamura with surprise.

"Sawamura-chan." He spoke. He looked around, he didn't realize where he had been sleeping.

"You should head inside." The man got up and rubbed his eyes and did as he was told and went inside.

* * *

Sawamura been in this world for sometimes and still he didn't know much about himself. The boy touched the pendent around his neck, that was all he came with besides a phone that didn't work since the battery ran out and he couldn't find any charger around here, it's not like they would have it either, most of the people around here don't even have cell phones.

Sawamura was going head home, maybe Mukai and Nagao would bee back. As he started his way, he stopped when he heard some noises and it wasn't like people fighting each other, it was different. Just like before his intuition told the boy to head the way to the voice.

There were a lot of people gathered around. He was wondering what was going, that's when he saw a woman wearing a red dress with long pink-hair, her eyes were closed.

 _ **This is the first time that I seen a woman here. Wait a second is that even a woman**_

"That's really rude. You know that."

 _ **did I say that out loud?**_

The women approached the boy, this women or man whichever it was looked a lot like somebody but he couldn't think of who it was.

"This is a first time I've seen such a cute boy your age since my brother." When he spoke it was definitely a man's voice that Sawamura heard out of the women's voice.

"So you are a man."

"It's not like I wanted to dress up this way." He said, suddenly he took the dress off and he had his normal clothes on.

 _ **Did he have those on underneath the whole time?**_

"Do you mind helping me out? I'm looking for my insane little brother."

"Insane?"

Sawamura then realize who this guy looked like. It was Haruichi the pink-haired boy he had met. That crazy guy who killed his mother, if this guy was his brother does that mean he is insane as well.

"From the looks of it. It seems you have seen my younger brother."

"I just met him by chance when I first arrived here. I don't know where he is so I can't help you." Sawamura tried to leave as quickly as possible but the man grabbed his hand and there it was that smile the same creepy smile that Haruichi had was on this man's face.

"That's no good. You need to help me find him."

Nothing ever went right for Sawamura, he always followed his intuition even when he knew he had a bad feeling but he never listed. That was a bad habit of his.

* * *

The man went around dragging Sawamura with him. He ended up beating up some people which he said that they were looking at him strangely. But it was his fault anyway since he was cross-dressing as a girl, for a reason unknown to the boy.

"Hey, you never gave me your name." The cross-dresser asked.

"Well, you didn't even me yours either." Sawamura replied.

"My bad." He chuckled. "My name Kominato Ryousuke."

"I'm Sawamura Eijun."

Suddenly there a loud siren. Sawamura had never heard of it before and it was pretty noisy. All people around them started to run as fast as they could, what was going on here.

"We better run before he appears." Ryousuke didn't sound worried, he had a smile upon his face. The man started to run and Sawamura did the same but there were so many people running the same direction that he was knocked down and in the end he lost the cross-dresser.

"Where did everybody go?!" A loud yell could be heard. Sawamura turned to the voice and saw a blond man with blue eye and he was carrying a long sword in his hand, he was the one who was looking around for the people. Beside him was another man with black hair and brown eyes.

"There's one left." Sanada pointed at Sawamura, the men before him scared the boy, there a aura like they wanted to murder anybody in their way. "How come you're the only one left?"

The two approached the brunet hoping to get more answers. The blond man took out his sword and pointed at the brunet with a smile on his, this was so frightening for Sawamura, was this person going to kill him, sweat was running down his face, what was he suppose to do. If he ran he was sure they would be able to catch and kill him since he's not a very good runner.

"Sanada, Mei." The blond haired man and the black-haired man turned to the source of voice as well as Sawamura. It was the man in red with the gas mask. He was walking toward them.

"He's mine so don't kill him." Mei withdraw his sword as the man in red approached them.

"You actually have somebody you are interested in." That made the blond man laugh since he didn't think the man was ever interest in anything besides ruling this place.

"I have been interest in him for a long time." Miyuki spoke. Those words confused the brunet what did he mean by that. Miyuki held out his hand to the brunet. Sawamura didn't know what to do, he was very afraid but the way the man stared at him was frightening even if he couldn't see the man's face.

Miyuki saw that Sawamura showed no sign of taking his hand so he grabbed the boy by force.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Miyuki said.

"Narumiya, we should hurry and get to doing our job." The black-hair man spoke. "The boss looked a bit busy so we better leave."

"I got it Sanada. Kazuya if this boy is yours makes sure he doesn't go somewhere that I might end up killing him." Narumiya and Sanada left, leaving the two alone.

Sawamura finally found out the guy's name. It was Kazuya, it was a nice name.

"Kazuya." Sawamura mumbled, he felt like he heard it somewhere. But with no memories no luck in finding that out. The man in red still had his hold onto Sawamura.

"I don't want you to be hurt so let's go home."

"Home?"

Miyuki didn't even explain to the brunet anything. He dragged him to the very place that Haruichi had mention to never go near. The mansion over the hill.

"I don't want my pet to be living out here."

Pet? When did I become his pet?

* * *

The mansion was a lot nicer both outside and inside. It was pretty big and not falling apart like most building around here. Miyuki took Sawamura to his room and threw him some clean towel and clothes.

"You should go take a bath." He said and pointed to the room that was probably the bathroom. So Sawamura did as he was told and went to the bathroom. The bathroom wasn't like a bathroom at all. It was pretty big, the water was light green and it looked like a fountain in the middle.

"How come this place is still running fine yet everywhere else is falling apart."

Once he was finished and came out in some fresh in clothes. The man in red was nowhere to been seen. Was Sawamura suppose to stay in this room and wait for him, like that was going to happen. The brunet left the room which was unlocked. He looked for the way out, he wasn't familiar with the place.

He manages to find the entrance but suddenly his right leg got weak and he fell down on to his right leg. There was a shadowy dark aura around his leg. This was strangely familiar to the brunet.

"This is." That's when it clicked and he remembered everything.

"I told you that you can't escape me." The man in red came, he slowly took off his gas mask and there it was the face was the demon that Sawamura knew very well.

The man walked toward Sawamura and bend down to the boy's level and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Sawamura tried to push him away but he couldn't the demon was too strong.

"You're the same as I remember you." He smirked. "I just love seeing your crying face."

 _It was when Sawamura's parents had moved to Tokyo since his father had found a good job there and so the brunet had to transfer schools. He was in the middle of his first year of high school when he had to transfer._

 _Sawamura was looking for his next class. He had just transfer and it was hard getting to know where all his classes were and he ended up getting lost. He found himself walking in some staircase._

" _Where is it?" He wasn't paying attention where he was going when he hit somebody by accident. The person he bumps into was scary looking with red eyes that could kill. "Ah…So-Sor…_

 ** _It was said that students were not allowed near the staircase. But I didn't know that. No body told me anything that place was the west staircase._**

 _The guy had grabbed the boy without any warning._

" _I'm sorry, it was my fault for not looking in the front…EHMM…I'm very sorry…_

 _The person just smirked and hit Sawamura on the face. "Hey shortie, who do you think you just hit? how rude?_

 _There was blood dripping down from Sawamura's mouth from the guy who had just hit him in his face._

" _Tongue…I bit my tongue." Sawamura held his hand to his mouth hoping it wouldn't bleed anymore._

" _I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" The guy held on to the collar of Sawamura's shirt as he spoke, his eyes still red as before, like he was enjoying this._

" _Yesh…Itf hurr…pleaf leaf me of… The blood was dripping down Sawamura's mouth._

" _Your tongue is swollen. How cute. You're so cute. Especially that crying face of yours." The red-eyes man pulled Sawamura toward him with that smile on his face. "Stick your tongue out. I'll lick your wound up so stick your tongue out." He said as he licked the side of his own lips with that smirk on his face._

 _Tears fell down Sawamura's eyes, he couldn't move and do as what the man said. The red-eye man pushed his tongue inside Sawamura's and sucking on it hard. The man was a demon called Miyuki Kazuya, a demon that was bored and just happen that he met a high school student that had just transfer._

 _Sawamura's eyes slowly closed as the demon continue to suck him. Miyuki had made Sawamura his toy to play with, doing whatever he felt like doing to the boy._

" _Haa…Haaa…Haa… The man had played with Sawamura almost every day. He would play with the boy's body while the boy cried. Sawamura's couldn't handle it as he grew weak as he played with him. "How come you're crying again?_

" _UGH…_

" _You're a guy, aren't you? How can you cry, huh?_

" _Somebody s-save me…I can't stand it anymore…_

" _How can you cry with such a cute voice?" The demon grabbed the boy's right leg and closed his eyes as he smelled Sawamura. "You're too cute. It makes me want to bully you more."_

 _Suddenly the demon bit Sawamura on his right leg hard. The pain on his leg made the brunet shout, he was sweating from everything that Miyuki was doing to him. "It hurts…_

 _Sawamura wanted all of this to stop. Miyuki bit more and blood came out. "Ahh…Ahh…AAHHH…. Sawamura cried in agony as Miyuki bit his leg more. His clothes were a mess from everything that Miyuki had done to him._

" _I'll put a curse on you." Miyuki said after he was done. He had the blood on his mouth from biting the boy, he had enjoyed every minute of it._

 _Sawamura wanted to escape from him, he had to get away far so that Miyuki wouldn't find. "The farther I run the better."_

 _But as he was trying to run his legs weaken and fall on the ground and mark he had around his leg was horrible, a dark shadowy aura around him but that wasn't it at all the aura lead all the way to the staircase where Miyuki was._

" _You cannot escape me." Miyuki appeared with a smile with his hands crossed._

 _ **How did I escape Miyuki that time?**_

Sawamura couldn't remember that part. Miyuki lifted Sawamura up in his arms. He had to carry the weak boy, he couldn't allow him to run away from him again. He had managed to do it in the past but it wasn't going happen since Sawamura could never escape him.

The boy had fainted so Miyuki took him back to his room and onto his bed. He licked the boy's right leg. The curse he placed was still there. The curse that Sawamura would always be his, and he would find him no matter what happened.

A smiled creeped onto Miyuki's face, his eyes glowed a darker shaded red then it already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The World Of Now**

 **Main Pairing : Miyusawa**

* * *

 **persona3adict - I really liked Yandere Miyuki, Much more coming up.**

 **Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 ** _Sawamura Eijun wakes up in a world that he doesn't know of. A world filled with people fighting each other, a world that has only men in it and the building are all falling apart. He encounter another boy who explains to him that he is here because he committed a crime but he doesn't remember what he did to get here. All he remembers is his name and the grade of his school and how old he is, how can he survive in this hell._**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Planned

* * *

Kawakami had finished his job for Miyuki and had come back home. He was looking for the leader and report to him but he couldn't find the boss anywhere. Kawakami decided to check his room but when he did he saw a boy lying there sleeping that he had never seen before.

"Who could this be?" Kawakami asked to nobody in particular. The boy looked younger then they did and was very cute, he didn't even know there was another one that came. They should have gotten word of it and here the boy was sleeping like an angel. "Since he's in Miyuki's bed does that mean that Miyuki brought the boy here."

"What are you doing here in Miyuki's room?" Kuramochi saw that Kawakami had walked into the boss's room and checked it out himself.

"It looks like Miyuki brought somebody here." He said. Kuramochi looked at where Kawakami was staring at, the bed had a boy that even Kuramochi had never seen before.

"Is he the one that Miyuki was talking about?"

"Do you know something about the boy?" The other asked.

"I'm not sure but he said he found somebody interesting. Anyway we better get out here before Miyuki shows up since he doesn't like us in his room." So the two headed out the room and headed to the living room.

"That boy looks so innocent to even harm a fly." Kawakami mention. It was hard to believe that such a boy did something cruel to be drop here in this damp of a place.

"Haruichi looked innocent yet he killed his own mother." Kuramochi said crushing Kawakami's image of any good in young boy these days and besides like your one to talk." A giggle escaped Kawakami's mouth since when he first came here, everybody thought he was innocent as well but nope, he had killed a police officer that was in charge in which Kawakami would say that police officer had it coming.

"Everybody in this place is messed up including myself." Kuramochi said, his hands had stains of blood from the killing he had just done. He licked the blood with his tongue, he enjoyed it very well.

"This place is filthy but we are free do as what we please." Kuramochi didn't mind the place since they ruled over the people here and others from the real world never dare to come down here only the police officer come, or say used to come before Kuramochi and Miyuki killed them off and after that the government stopped bring them down here.

"I thought you were going to be playing with Mr. cross-dresser."

"I couldn't find him and besides I heard he is looking for Haruichi and I don't want to be involve with both of them at once."

"You naughty thing."

"I should say the same to you."

"We don't have women down here so to have some fun might as well do with men. I rather do with a cute boy like that sleeping beauty."

"Don't let Miyuki hear you say that?"

"I know."

The entrance to the mansion opened and Narumiya and Sanada walked in and went to the living room where Kuramochi and Kawakami were having their talk.

"You guys are looking like bloody hell!" Kuramochi mention since the two had a lot of blood covered in their whole body, it was a sight that they don't see that often but it was amazing scene.

"What happened to you two?" Kawakami asked.

"Some people just don't like to listen." Narumiya winced. "But it makes the work more fun by killing them all."

"Plus getting all this blood on us." Sanada said. Sanada pulled Narumiya toward him. "Let's go take a nice long bath." He said as he dragged Narumiya with him toward the bathroom.

"Can they not say that?" Kuramochi was a bit annoyed. "He sure wasn't interest that they were going have sex in the bathroom." And Sanada had to implied it like that even if he didn't say the word but still it got through to the two in living room.

"Now I want to have a sex in the bath."

"Don't look at me?" Kuramochi hated when Kawakami looked at him like that. That stupid puppy dog eyes that he always used on him, including himself, he won't deny it that Kawakami has done some things to him that he couldn't refuse.

They were demons that needed something exciting in their life. They got tired of things easily so it was hard to impress them. The humans were no fun since they die pretty easily.

Suddenly Miyuki appeared in the room. He wasn't wearing his gas mask which was strange for Kuramochi and Kawakami since they were used to the demon always wearing it.

"It's been a while since I last saw your face. The same damn handsome face." Kuramochi won't deny that Miyuki was handsome, many guys and girls used to go all over him for such a face but also scared of him. That was probably one of the reason why students never went near the staircase expect for one who didn't know about the beautiful demon that appeared there.

"Is Mei and Sanada here?" Miyuki asked. He could smell their scent and that wasn't all that he smelled. The smell of blood was there as well.

"They are cleaning themselves up." Kawakami said. "There seemed nothing out ordinary as today as well." Kawakami had finally stated what he wanted to report. "Beside killing one unwilling human."

Miyuki then left the room without a room, he always did that and the two didn't mind since he was the boss and he could do anything that he wanted.

* * *

Miyuki went to the room to see if the boy was awake. And indeed the brunet was awake, he was staring out the window on the other side, it didn't look like he even notices that Miyuki had entered the room. Sawamura Eijun looked as beautiful as he remembered him. The same adorable face, with those golden eyes, it was luck that he saw the boy that day in high school or else his boredness wouldn't go away.

"You're awake." Miyuki smirked as he made his way toward the bed where the brunet was laying on. The boy turned to Miyuki when he heard the demon's voice, there was that frighten look on the boy's face which excited the demon even more. "How cute?" Miyuki reach his hand and touch the boy's face. The demon's cold hand could be felt, it made the brunet shiver.

"Are you scared of me?" He asked, still staring at the boy. "I knew you would come back to me when I set you free that day."

 **Free?**

Now Sawamura remember it well. He had managed to run away from Miyuki, he thought he had escaped from the hell, the demon had given him. He was living his life like any normal teenager would. He transfers out of the school that Miyuki was in, hoping to be far away as possible. His parents were confused when the boy suddenly wanted to change school.

But when started his day in his new school, something happened and that was somehow he got arrested for something that he did not do. He was told by a police officer that he committed a great sin which Sawamura denied that he ever done anything. He was a good son to his parents and a good grandson to his grandfather so what was it that he did. He never got his answers but now that Sawamura thought about it all made sense, maybe Miyuki had something to do with it.

His sin was that he ran away from Miyuki and Miyuki brought him back to him where he couldn't run away again. His nightmare was coming back, he wished he had never gone into those staircases and met that demon who made his life a living hell.

"I brought you something." Miyuki took out the white bunny with ruby eyes. "It reminded me of you so I brought it for you. The only thing it's missing is your lovely golden eyes."

"Why are you doing this?" Sawamura asked. "Why did you bring me back here?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me?" There was anger in Miyuki's tone was voice that it scared Sawamura. An angry Miyuki is not something that is not good to see. "I wanted to see you so badly." Miyuki got onto the bed and pressed Sawamura onto the bed. "It's so cute to see you so scared when you're under me like this." Miyuki started to unbutton Sawamura's white shirt.

"S-Stop please!" The boy begged but the demon shown no sign of stopping.

Miyuki pressed his lips to the boy's neck. The boy's skin was as soft as he remembers it. It was very temping and there was no way he was letting this boy leave him ever again. Miyuki bit into the boy's neck which he screamed in agony from the torture the demon was giving him.

"AHH….AHHH….

"Like I said I love seeing your crying face." Miyuki smirked as he licked the blood from the boy's neck." Miyuki then pressed his lips toward the boy's, those tender soft lips, lips that could just suck him in. It was just like before Sawamura couldn't refuse Miyuki, his body obeyed the demon, even if he tried to refuse he couldn't he was cursed to be bound to the demon.

Once Miyuki was done with Sawamura, he whispered to the boy one last time before he left the room that there was no escaping him and that he should just accept him.

"Miyuki." Kuramochi said when the boss came out of the room.

"I'll mention this to you two as well remind everybody else do not touch a hair on him." Once he said that he took his gas mask and wore it again and left the mansion to wherever he always disappeared too.

"You heard that." Kuramochi turned to Kawakami as well as Narumiya and Sanada who were outside as well as a couple of other people there.

"Such a painful cry from such a young boy." Kawakami said. They heard it all, the cry from the boy, it looked like Miyuki really done it this time.

"He's a sadist." Narumiya said.

"Like your one to talk." Sanada said.

* * *

In the room Sawamura held onto the white bunny with fear in his eyes. He couldn't escape this; how did things end up this way. He should have stayed in and waited for Mukai and Nagao to come back but he didn't like being in one place so he wonders off. Just as he was thinking of the two, the very two person appeared near the doorway.

 **Don't tell me that they are just like Miyuki?**

"To think you're the boy that Miyuki had been looking for all this time." Nagao smirked.

 **It makes sense now that those two were with Miyuki since it was them that told me about this mansion in the first place. Does that mean everybody I met are in with Miyuki?**

"From the looks of your face, you figured out everything." Mukai said. "But it's a little too late since you're not going home any time soon."

Sweat creep down on Sawamura. He turned away from the two and hide underneath the blanket as he held the white bunny. The images of all the people he met came crushing down on him, they were not friends, they just used him in order for him to be back with that damn demon.

"You were such a cute boy being so close to us but look at you now so scare of us. But it's not like we don't like this part as well." Nagao smile upon the frighten boy underneath the blanket. Even if Sawamura was underneath the blanket, he could feel the fear the boy was giving off.

"It really is going to be fun around here with you around." Mukai said.

The people all were talking about Sawamura around the mansion since they found a new addition to their big family. A family member that would never leave them.


End file.
